


tyler is a writer

by theruncandgo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruncandgo/pseuds/theruncandgo
Summary: tyler is a wtiter and is interested in josh as a character.





	tyler is a writer

Writing has always been Tyler's favourite pastime. If a wonderful revelation dawned on him in the middle of his classes, he wrote down a small basis of what the idea was, and as soon as he got in a comfortable solitude, he let his creativity run.

His subjects were always random, at best. One time, he actually had a prompt come to his head as he was staring at a vibrant coloured sweatshirt.

But recently, he felt at a drain for creativity. It wasn't for any particular reason that he was aware of, it was just mostly the fact that he had no ideas flowing to him. It even got to the point where he actually strained to stare at weird and unusual things, just for the want of a writing idea. 

It wasn't until a person on the street caught his eye, going into a Starbucks. The thing was, he didn't look like the Starbucks type. He has bright yellow hair and an athletic body. He was adorned with acid washed NASA shirt and skinny jeans, and he had an odd mix of facial features. This conquered an idea in his mind. 

Tyler sauntered over to the opposing side of the street and walked into the Starbucks. He walked into the back of the line and stood, not taking his eyes off of the strange person who caught his eyes.

Soon, the strange man was at the front of the line, and Tyler took out his phone. He opened his notes app and attempted to write down the strange man's order, After all, Starbucks orders were the key to one's personality.

What was even more odd about this man, he ordered a simple hot chocolate with marshmallows to go.

When the man walked away from the line with his drink, Tyler fell away from the line, inconspicuously. He walked a few paces behind him and /attempted/ to mirror the man.

Suddenly, the man twisted around and looked directly at Tyler.

"You. Are you following me?" He asked.

"If I said yes, would you call the police?" Tyler replied.

The man stared puzzledly at Tyler for a moment before responding "Is there a specific reason why?”

"Uh, you want the truth or a partial truth that most likely won't get me arrested?" Tyler asked awkwardly.

"Truth." The man said plainly.

"I was sitting at the park, straining for a writing idea, and you caught my eye, so I resulted to follow you to further my idea, to make it as truthful as possible," Tyler replied.

"So you couldn't just come up and ask me 'Hey! I'm writing this thing, and you fit the bill of what I need, could you help me?'" The man asked.

"I mean, technically-" Tyler started.

"So are you going to ask me to help you, or am I just gonna walk away and pretend that this never happened?" The man interrupted.

Tyler stared for a couple of moments, momentarily at a loss for words. The man resulted in a 10-second-countdown for his response.

When the man approached the 5-second mark, Tyler yelled: "Can you help me with my writing project, please?"

The man stopped the countdown and let out a small laugh.

"Sure. What's your name?"

Tyler stared for a couple of moments, his heart still racing from the action of the countdown. It was the most frictional social time he'd had in years.

"Tyler. Yours?"

"Josh."

And from there, they had hung out quite often, working out the details of Tyler's story. From there bloomed a wonderful friendship that wouldn’t break for years to come.


End file.
